Art Of Vengance
by Nagisa Tr
Summary: It was finally peaceful after The defeat of DeathGun in GGO but life loves to screw over Kazuto as he and his friends are attacked by the infamous LC leader. As the ones he loved were murdered in front of him Kirigaya Kazuto goes out with a vengeful heart to rid the world of ghouls. Rated M for graphic descriptions of violence and major caracter death. (Lots of spelling mistakes!)
1. Chapter 1

**I** **do** **not** **own** **Tokyo** **Ghoul** **or Sword** **Art** **Online** **they** **are** **owned** **by their respective owners.**

 **Since i had a bad writers block i tougth a new story would help me get over it so i decided to write this. This will be just a side story but if it gets love i will work hard on it. Enjoy!**

 **-I am currently looking for a beta reader (perferably[Did i write that right ?] someone good at grammar since english is my second language im technically shit at grammar and there are a lot of mistakes.**

 **-Contains blood and gore because i like it.(Major character death)**

* * *

 ** _ArtOfVengance:Prolouge_**

* * *

 **Aincard 75th floor boss Room**

* * *

"ASUNA!?" Kirito shouted in horror as the love of his life threw herself in front of the sword for him ,as her healt bar reached zero she shattered into blue polygons. All Kirito could do was watch as they scattered in the wind.

"How did she get over the paralysis effect? Doesn't matter right now." Heatcliff mumbled to himself. Kirito heard this and grabbed Asuna's rapier from the ground and idly swinged towards Kayaba who just took a step back and impaled him trough his wirtual heart, As his hp neared 0 he tougth about his times with asuna and Yui, He remembered his promise to Asuna and who was responsible for her death. He couldn't oallow that man to **Live** with all he has done. When his boddy shattered into polygons he only had one thougth **'** **I WILL KILL YOU'** Theese lines played over and over in his mind as the polygons came together forming his body. He stabbed a shocked Kayaba in the chest. As their hp reached 0 they both shattered he closed his eyes waiting for death to overcome him and see Asuna again. As he opened his eyes he saw the floating castle Aincard below his feet. He was suprised to say the least because he tougth he would die. He looked around trying to understandwhat happened. Then he saw Asuna, she was sitting on the edge looking down at the crumbling castle below. He walked towards her and collapsed crying right next to her. "I-Im-ım s-sorry" he managed to mutter between sobs. She jusp wrapped her arms around him and said.

"It's okay i don't blame you" She said as everything went white.

* * *

 ** _Kirigaya Kazuto's Hospital Room_**

* * *

When he opened his eyes he didn't expect to see a ceeling he shakily took of the NerveGear and got up. He took a hold of the IV bag holder and started walking with it repeating "Asuna" under his breath.

* * *

 _ **Unknown**_

* * *

Akihiro Kanou was working on his ghoulification(?) project when the news channel on the tv behind him suddenly changed. 'The 6000 Peapole left inside SAO woke up today afternoon they say someone with the player name of Kirito saved them all by killing Kayaba Akihiko' said the reporter on tv."Hmmm... He might be a useful Test subject if subject Alpha fails..." Kanou said as he looked at the photo of a young man with black hair reading a book. Looking at the clock he decided it was enough for today as he shut off his computer and got out of his office closing and lockig the door behind him.

* * *

 ** _In An SAO Survivor's Room_**

* * *

When he woke up he was furious he was just going to kill another party of players when everything went white. There was a nurse that told him to eat some food and he had to eat to not make the peapole suspicious. It tasted like shit but he took it down he could puke it out later. But he was hungry and he just found his first target. That nurse had to die. He was thinking about what he would do when he got out. He started laughing like a madman when he got an idea. **"HAHAHAHAHA...I wonder what Kirito-Kun would do if i ate his wife"** He said darkly as his eyes turned black, his laughter didn't go unheard though, the same nurse from when he woke up heard the laughter and went in to check out what was happening. As she got in the door closed behind her and a black sword-like object with red veins along it pierced her throat killing her in an instant. "Ahh should have impailed her stomach she wouldn't die easily at least... Whatever" He said grinning. "It will be show time soon." He said to himself chuckling like a madman as he started eating the bode of the nursei spilling her internal organs around the room. Just as he finished eating someone opened the door and a nurse came in. Of course just like a rational thinking humman being she screamed at the bloody sight. Running out and shouting **'THERE IS A GHOUL INSIDE THE HOSPITAL SOMEONE CALL THE CCG!'** as she ran off. The ghoul just scowled and jumped out the window having finished his meal.

* * *

 _ **Add [Fairy Dance] And [Phantom Bullet] Arcs Here**_

* * *

It had been two weeks since Kirito and Sinon beat the DeathGun and sent them to a prison. Him, Asuna, Leafa, Sinon, Silica, Lizbeth and Klein were walking down a dark alleyway next to a construction site. they stopped walking when they noticed a cloaked figure stading there looking towards them. They were going to walk pat the figure until it spoke.

 ** _"It's Show Time"_** It said their eyes widened but what shook everyone except Leafa and Sinon to core was the lines the ghoul said, the SAO survivors all knew thoose cursed lines that belonged to a ruthless killer. **PoH** founder of the Pk guild LaughingCoffin was standing in front of them.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dunnnnn Cliffhanger wonder what'll happen to them**

 **This is just something im doing to get over writers block im under a lot of stress from school my brain simly shut's down from** **exhaustion. I know I KNOW i'm just making excuses but DAMN MY TEACHERS!**

 **Se Ya Soon**


	2. The Tragedy

**Hello everyone and sorry for the loooooong wait. I finally decided that a new chaoter should come out before HL3.**

 **Jokes aside im sorry for making you wait so long. At least the good part is that i have a lot of stockpiled ideas.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Arima Kishou tought he knew what to expect when he heard the sounds "Hyyah!!" and "Arrrgghh!" down a dark alley next to a construction site. It was probably just another ghoul encounter. Even tough the 20th ward was one of the most peaceful wards with ghoul encounters at an all time low, the few ghouls that resided here were C class and higher. He opened his quinque case and started running. He had wasted enough time already. The scream meant the ghoul would try to finish its job faster.

As he reached the alley that was apparently next to a construction site. He saw something he wouldnt believe if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. There were 2 grown men and five young women lying on the floor. Oh wait... one of them was a child. A child... That ghoul would not survive. Kishou didnt get angry often. Murder of children was on of the few things that made him angry. There was a boy still on his feet. His clothes stained with blood. Looking at the coloring Kishou decided that they must have been black once.

He then looked at the boys hands. He held a rusty and broken but sharp metal pipe in his left hand, the right nowhere to be seen completely missing from the shoulder, which was bandaged with his ripped left sleeve. The pipe was lodged in the eye of a Ghoul Kishou recognized as the S class ghoul Ripper, famous for killing its victims and rarely eating them speculated to do it for sport. As the name implied the victims were mostly found ripped apart. He had been laying low for 2 years. The fact that the kid could actually hurt the ghoul was impressive in its own right. The kid had potential. It was sad that apparently his friends were dead. He could see the missing arm lying next to a chestnut haired girl. She was very dead if the giant hole in the middle of her abdomen was anything to go by.

He didnt waste any more time as he took XI in its rapier form and ran towards the ghoul. It apparently a he saw him coming and tried to jump back. He was a little too late as XI stabbed him in the side of his skull. It didnt penetrate deep as the ghoul jumped back. Kishou was sure he did some minor brain damage that would take a long time to heal. The ghoul seemed to be in pain as he shouted out a curse. It seems the ghoul was the one that screamed.

The kid looked a bit sad when he saw XI he did not know why. Weird kid. Just as he was about to rush forward again the ghoul decided to retreat by jumping up the construction site and running like a giant blue minatour with a snake for a tail was chasing him. The kid was about to rush after him but Kishou held him back. The kid was suicidal. Kishou was about to shoot him down when he heard a cough from the middle of the pile of bodies. It distracted him and he missed the high powered ukaku attack he shot by turning XI into a sniper rifle form.

He looked back to see hwo was alive and saw a glasses wearing young woman slowly try to stand up. She couldnt as she fell back down agaun and coughed out blood. her left eye was missing.

The kid dropped his pipe, dropped to his knees and screamed into the night sky. He passed out with rivers of tears streaming down his eyes. The girl tried to crawl towards him but she too passed out. Kishou took out his phone and dialed the CCG Medical Care's number.

"Two survivors. One missing and arm and one missing and eye. Next to the Ochaku industries building site in ward 20 be quick they might bleed out." He didnt wait for an anwser as he ended the call. He would have to find the victims families and tell them the bad news. He hated that part of his job.

 **Im back ladies and gentleman. And im darker than ever. sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be much longer. Expect it to come out before 2 hours time O/ cyall in the next one.**


	3. On The Road To Revenge

**Wow 2 chapters pulished in such a small amount of time. Such Wow. (R.i.p. Doge) anyways as you can see my chapters are not as visually pleasing as they used to be because im using my PHONE to write so i cant place my beloved lines everywhere.** **Soo...**

 **ON WITH ZE STORY !**

The first thing Kazuto saw when he woke up was an unfamiliar ceeling. A man wearing a black suit, white gloves and Orange tinted glasses came into the room and said. "Get in the Robot Kirito." He was about to ask who the man was before a giant masked face ripped into the room from the wall. Its eye sockets flashed with power and everything went white.

Kirito jerked up in his bed with cold sweat.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked himself. Before he could go insane trying to figure out what that was, he remembered the events before the weird dream.

(Apparently a linebreak)

They were walking down the alley before PoH appeared. They were scared but him and the guys stood in front of the girls. They were outmatched. He had ripped trough them. The first to go was Klein he was decapitated in a blink. Then Agil. He managed to land a punch to PoH's face but instead of him flying off, Agils arm broke and before he could do anything he was cut in half. His internal organs dropping off his body.

Then PoH kicked him to the side of the alley. He hit a wall hard enough to disorient him for a while as he went and killed them one by one. First of the girls to die was Liz. She was vertically split in half with zero resistance it was a horifying sight. Then came Sugu... his sister had her arms cut off in a second and left to bleed out slowly. Sinon was probably the luckiest one as PoH didn't know who she was so he just kicked her into a pile of sharp objects, one of them got her in the eye and the rest just stuck to her back. She stopped moving after a while. Next came innocent little Silica... She had her body ripped in half by pure force. He would never forget the painfull and horrified face she made as she died. Hoping someone would save her. Then he started walking towards the petrified Asuna. That had made him go over the edge as he found a broken pipe lying next to him by pure luck. He took it and ran towards PoH.

He didnt care if he died. He just had to take that monster with him. He was silent until he got close enough to hit. He tried to stab the sharp object into PoH's spine but it just bent and slipped off. PoH turned around with a wicked and cruel grin as he cut off the right arm he used hold the pipe from the shoulder. He screamed in pain as he tried to stop the bleeding. PoH looked at him as if he was beneath him and started walking towards Asuna who looked like a demon with how angry she was. PoH underestimated her agility as she nimbly moved away from his demonic looking blade made of flesh.

Kirito took the sleeve from the arm lying down on the ground, ripped it, and used it to bandage the wound as Asuna distracted PoH. He took the pipe with his left hand and got up. Just as PoH was about to finally stab Asuna he was knocked off balance by Kazuto kicking him in the back. He missed Asuna. She took this chance to take out a taser from her bag and tase him. It was effective but not very much. PoH regained his balance and shook of the tasers effect. He was angry. They were his prey, they werent supposed to be able to stand up to him! He kicked Asuna in the gut and knocked the wind out of her. He was going to make Kirito kun watch as he killed his wife but the opposite could also work. He punched Kirito in the face with his left hand and drew his kagune back in the motion one would have to do in order to engage linear in Sao. He stabbed forwards and heard the satisfying sound of flesh being pierced. But to his dissatisfaction, it was Asuna hwo was standing on his blade theese people did everything they could to make his plans fail as if they took pleasure in doing it. He swiped his right arm away and Asuna flew off his kagune right next to the severed arm of Kirito-Kun he turned back to look at Kirito just in time for a "Raaagh!" as the metal pipe pierced right into his right eye. He screamed in pain. And just as he drew his sword back to attack Kirito he saw a flash of white hair from the corner of his left eye. He was a bit late in spotting the man as he came from the right. With his right eye being gouged out it was normal for him to react too late. He got a quinque to the brain for that. He again shouted in pain. He was not used to pain anymore. Sao had dulled his ability to ignore pain. He looked at the investigator that hurt him and froze in fear. It was Arima Kishou more commonly known as the Reaper among ghouls. He didnt dare fight the Reaper so he decided to run away. As he was running away a gigantic Ukaku crystal flew by his face at supersonic speeds. He looked at where it came from and found Kishou with a sniper rifle in hand. 'Fucking quinques and their bullshitness.' He tought as he forced his body to run faster.

Back with Kirito he didnt even notice the fact that Sinon was alive as he screamed into the night sky. Thinking that all of his friends died. He passed out after a few seconds of screaming due to immense pain.

(Apparently a linebreak)

'Right.' Kirito tought as he looked dowon at his remaining hand. He started crying. He cried so much that it would make Deku proud... Wow he's a crybaby.

After a while of crying someone came into the room. It was the white haired man that came to their aid... Even though he was too late to save anyone...

"What do you want." Kazuto asked rather rudely. He didn't want anything to do with this slow man. He was probably one of thoose ghoul investigators. Even though his job was saving people from ghouls he could not save his friends... He sucked at his job that was for sure.

"My name is Arima Kishou Special Class Ghoul Investigator. You have been sleeping for a week Mr. Kazuto." He said and continued with " Before you ask one of your friends is actually alive and she is awake right now. We took her in for questioning."

A hopeful look came onto Kazuto's face.

"Her name is apparently Asada Shino." Arima said as Kazuto's world came crashing down. "While i am sorry for the bad news. Your Aunt Kirigaya Midori-san has been killed in a mass attack made by the ghoul Binge Eater last tuesday while you werr asleep." Kazuto's didnt know what to do with all the rage in his body so his face and eyes stayed emotionless.

He looked at Arima Kishou with the mentioned blank gaze. "With that in mind. I also have to sadly say that yesterday your father has died in a car crash caused by the fight between two ghouls in the middle of the street." He added.

Right at that moment there was nothing Kazuto hated more than ghouls they had taken everything from him. He would go on a on a man genocide if need be. He would one day kill every single ghoul there was, children or elderly, they would all meet their end. He would take his revenge. _There would be no **Mercy**_

Kishou looked at Kazuto and saw the pure rage flowing within his silver eyes. He continued his speech after a while "As the CCG we will cover your school and general life budget. We will even cover the prosthetic cost for you and your friend. The best ones on the market. And should you want to, we shall enroll you in the CCG Ghoul Investigator Academy with scholarship. Should you not want to enroll however then we hope you can have a peaceful life after the events of this week."

"When does the academy lessons start?" He asked.

"Next friday. You will stay in the dorms if you come. Your belongings will be transported by a cargo company owned by CCG. Today is saturday if you are wondering. You will have your prosthetic implanted at monday 4 pm at this facility." Replied Kishou

"Sign me up." Kazuto said with pure determination.

(Apparently a linebreak)

"Have a nice thay Mr Kirigaya Kirito." Said the lady at the counter. Kazuto ,now named Kirito, had just changed his name so he would never forget the times he had with his friends. After all he was 21 years old. And with his guardians dead no he had absolute right to choose such things. He might have looked young and brittle with a small body that would change in time as he started strenghtening his muscles in order to match the monsterous strength of ghouls. He would need a strong body if he wanted to kill ghouls. And his prostethic was really useful. The had top of the line technology. The prosthetic on his arm was apparently a prototype model. It used carbon fibre cables with the ability to expand and contract when given the command to in order for them to act like actual muscle tissue. It was also the same colour as his skin. They had imlanted it into his empty socket during the process. It worked with connecting to his nervous system and using the bioelectricity generated by his body in order to charge. It also had a modular slot inside it apparently. The doctor said he could either place a smal quinque in there or add a module that would help depending on the situation. Currently it didn't have a module so it could be used for quinque storage. Sadly he did not have one.

He met with Shino outside. Apparently she had also decided to change her name to Asada Sinon. She would not explain why tough. She had explained to him that she would be joining the CCG with him after they left the headquarters. He had asked why she decided to do it. After all she didnt know the others as much as he did. She hadnt lost a relative to a ghoul either. She had said that she could not let monsters like that go around knowing what they could do to innocents. He knew there was more to it but he didnt question it.

"Kirito? Are you getting enough sleep?" Sinon asked him. The true anwser was in fact no. His dreams were haunted with nightmares of his dead friends mutilated corpses blaming him for all that happened.

On another note Sinon had gotten a prostethic eye implanted a few days before he woke up. Her prosthetic eye was Indigo couloured because she requested it to be so. She was wearing an indigo coloured lens on the other eye in order for them to match. The actually interesting part about her prostethic eye was that she could use it like an augma. It would let her connect to various devices just by looking at them. She would even be able to connect to Cameras and such when she got her Investigator license. Right now she did not have the right authorization so it was just an implanted augma.

"Yes i am." He lied. His voice was not as kind as it used to be. He could come across as rude to a lot of people, and had, because he was still angry. That anger would not stop until he exterminated every last one of them.

"I am thinking of dying my hair." She said.

"What colour?" Kirito asked

"Mint Green." She replied curtly. Interesting choice of colour. If she actually did she would be identical to her in game avatar. Quite interesting.

"Why tough? You would look exactly like your in game avatar?" He asked.

"Because Asada Shino doesnt have the courage to fight monsters. Yet Sinon the sharp shooter has already killed hundreds." She said. It was quite an interesting idea. Because she wasnt courageous enough she would become someone else.

"Not my choice to make." Kirito said as he started walking towards the CCG Academy with Sinon in tow. They would ace that damned academy and go out as fast as they could.

(Linebreak apparently)

"ALRIGHT YOU WASTES OF AIR! I AM YOUR INSTRUCTOR AND ALL OF YOU SHITBAGS WILL EITHER BECOME INVESTIGATORS OR GHOUL FOOD DURING YOUR TIME HERE! I WOULD SAY IF THAT WAS FUCKING TRUE ! YOU FUCKING HALF ASSED ABORTIONS ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO A GHOULS FUCKING STOMACH IN ORDER TO BE TURNED INTO PROPER DOGESTED SHIT! BECAUSE ALL I SEE IN FRONT OF ME IS A FUCKING OPEN BUFFET! IF YOU DO NOT DO WELL ENOUGH, THAN YOU WILL BE FORCED TO HAVE EXTRA LESSONS! IF YOU IN A LUCKY DAY DO TOO FUCKING WELL THAN YOU WILL ALSO HAVE MORE LESSONS! BECAUSE FUCK YOU! DURING YOUR TIME HERE IF I HEAR ONE COMPLAINT! ALL OF YOU WILL FUCKING SUFFER DO YOU HEAR ME MAGGOTS!"The drill instructor asked. He was their only trainer for the first year. It could not be skipped in any way. It was a bootcamp. And it was known for being brutal.

"YES SIR!" Shouted only a few people including Sinon and Kirito. The rest not taking him seriously.

"I CANT HEAR YOU! SHOUT LOUDER YOU FUCKING PUNCHING BAGS! NEXT TIME I HEAR EVEN ONE OF YOU NOT ANSWERING TO ME YOU ARE GETTING FUCKED! UNDERSTOOOD YOU FUCKING PIECES OF SHITS!"He was very into his job apparently.

 **"YES SIR!"** Almost everyone shouted this time. One ballsy guy in the front decided not to. The instructor walked up to him. Looked him deep in the eyes. And then suddenly the guy was on his knees gasping for air and crying in pain he then puked out a bit of blood and chunky meat with ramen noodles... Not many people saw what happened but Kirito saw it. The instructor uppercutted him in the stomach soo deep that his fist went into the guys ribcage for a moment. And he was hardly able to see it. He could only see it because he sharpened his senses soo much in SAO.

The Madman walked in front of the first line and asked the names of random people one by one. The recruits he didnt like (All of them basically) got punished in several different ways. One even got bitchslapped. Then the turn came to Kirito

"WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! A LITTLE 'GIRL' THINKING 'SHE' CAN BE A SOLDIER! NAME MAGGOT!"He asked Kirito who stood unflinching. Yet annoyed.

"KIRIGAYA KIRITO! SIR!" He said. He would have to be respectful.

"NOW WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! YOU SOUND LIKE A MAJESTIC FUCKING EAGLE LITTLE GIRL! I DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR IDIOTIC PARENTS TOUGHT WHILE GIVING YOU SUCH A FUCKED UP NAME!"He seemed to really think Kirito was a girl... Was his hair a bit too long ? Should he cut it? He tought he looked manly... Asuna always said he was manly?

"SIR! I WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU THAT I AM IN FACT A MALE AND THAT I DO NOT AND _CAN NOT_ KNOW WHAT THE FUCK MY PARENTS WERE THINKING WHEN THEY NAMED ME SIR!" He replied.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FUCK MAGGOT! IN FACT! DURING YOUR TIME IN THE BOOT CAMP I FUCKING DENY YOU THE RIGHT TO CUT YOUR HAIR! DONT MAKE ME FORCE YOU TO HAVE A SEX CHANGE SURGERY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU WASTE OF HUMAN RIGHTS! FUCK ME SIDEWAYS IF I ACCEPT YOU BEING A MALE DURING YOUR TIME HERE IN THE ROOKIE BASHING CAMP!" The instructor was getting on his nerves. He wasnt supposed to cut his hair? Well he could deal with it for a year. Probably? But still... was this his unique **_(? help how do i write that_ )** punishment ?

"UNDERSTOOD SIR!" He said just to get rid of the man. Or he would probably get more punishments.

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT YOU WASTE OF SPACE! NOW HWO THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING DISCOUNT HATSUNE MIKU LOOKING THOT?" He asked Sinon... Did he just call her a thot? Wow that was sexist. And he could see the slight resemblence to Hatsune miku with her hair but with nothing else?

"Asada Sinon sir!" She said firmly. Yet she didnt shout like the rest.

"EVEN YOUR FUCKING NAME SOUNDS LIKE A THOTS ONLINE NAME! IF I SEE YOU POSING TO ANYONE OR SCREWING ONE OF THEESE LOWLIVES I WILL FUCKING FEED YOU TO THE GHOULS MYSELF!"He was really fucking rude and Kirito felt the urge to stab rise.

"Understood Sir" Even if Sinon felt offended she didnt show it. The instructor moved on to a white haired girl with red stitches? They looked to be decorative. Weird fashion sense.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE PIPSQUEAK? GO HOME YOU'RE TOO FUCKING YOUNG! WHY THE FUCK IS A BABY LIKE YOU HERE YOU LIL SHIT! ANWSER ME LITTLE GIRL!? The guy was annoying.

"Name's Juuzou sir." She smiled sweely. Then before anybody could notice she kicked the man in the face with a high kick. One would not expect a kick from such a small girl to even budge the man. Yet he went flying. He recovered mid air tough. It was said in the brochure that retired investigators of first class and higher were used as instructors. So it was normal for him to be skilled.

"LITTLE GIRL I THINK YOU MIGHT HAVE A SLIGHT BEHAVIORAL PROBLEM."He said sharply. He did not shout. DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I WILL BREAK EVERY SINGLE BONE IN YOUR BODY. WAIT FOR YOU TO RECOVER. DO IT AGAIN AND THEN THROW YOU OUT OF THE BOOTCAMP."He said viciously.

"Then get this straight old man. I am A MALE." Hmm apparently he had a problem with being called a girl. Probably something from his past. Not his place to judge.

"FUCK YOU THAN YOU LIL RASCAL! FUCKING LITTLE GUYS NONE OF YA HAVE RESPECT!" He spat. "COME BACK HERE AT 6 AM OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED MAGGOTS! NOW OFF TO YOUR FUCKING BARRACKS!"He said.

Everyone started going towards the barracks. Drill Instructor in tow so they wouldn't go to the opposite gender's barracks. Just as Kirito was about to enter the guys barracks the Instructir grabbed his shoulder.

"Girls to the girls dorms lass." He said sharply. Kirito was about to protest but decided not to. He would solve the issue tomorrow. He just had to get his stuff. "STOP WASTING TIME MAGGOT I ALREADY HAD YOUR STUFF SENT TO YOUR DORMS. NOW FUCK OFF YOU HAVE THE REST OF THE DAY FREE." He didn't shout. Kirito couldnt complain so he just went to the girls dorm and awkwardly found his bed in the middle of a lot of girls. Well he and Sinon's beds were next to each other so that was good. Neat. He had the rest of the day off so he decided to talk to Sinon. Just as he was about to speak a lot of girls entered his field of vision. They started asking him questions about why he was in the girls room. If he was actually male/female. That he looked quite feminine... That was a bit sad to hear for him. He just decided to stop the talking by showing them his citizenship card which said MALE on it. The stopped after that. But one of them asked a vital question that would be important.

"What about the baths?" A girl asked. After every day and every morning the trainees were supposed to take baths and the baths were communal... Kirito knew it would be a problem so he said.

"You can all enter first. I will wait for everyone to get out and then get in myself." He said. Nobody questioned it. It was sound. And he didn't look like the type to peek. It had been a long day so he just laid on the bed and let sleep claim him. He was on the road to take his revenge. It was fine as long as he could kill ghouls. He wasn't interested in romance or sex or anything like it. He just wanted his revenge. The fact that he would be able to accomplish his goals were able to keep the nightmares away... At least for a while.

(Linebreak am i rite)

 **Well fuck me sideways i couldnt make the 2 hour deadline. Rip i guess.**

 **still tho 2 chapters in a day AND I HAVE HOMEWORK... _FUCK_** **I just remembered that... Cyall o/**

Review so i can improve.


	4. Chapter Four

**Wow new chap so late. Anyways there are some things i would like to say before the chap starts. I was making the first few chapters ligthearted(?)** **I dont give a fuck. I write what i want and you can't stop me.**

 **Also i am not american nor is my original language english that is he reason im searching for a beta. I have a few people in mind and im waiting for their responses.**

 **On another note i am writing this from my _phone_ so you should accept typo's. If you want to be a beta then send me a request containing the reason why you want to be one and what you would do. I will look into your profile and see if you have the skill. It would be appreciated if you had Fanfic mobile.**

 ** _(Yeet a horizontal line here)_**

The sun was just rising when he woke up. He didn't mind it as he got up and put on his prosthetic arm, it was really easy to put on as the prosthetic itself didnt connect to him. There was a wireless connector on the stump where his arm used to be. It connected on its own when put into close enough proximity it was actually a pretty interesting contraption. He made his bed and looked around, the girls were all mostly sleeping. With some early risers here and there. Sinon was sound asleep on the bed next to him. He put on his shoes and walked out the building. He would go talk to the Headmaser of the academy about his lodgings.

After around 15 minutes of trying to find the damned office he finally found it. He knocked and walked in and was met with the sight of the white haired investigator. He had heard his name was Arima at the hospital.

"What is it young man? What buisness do you have here this early in the morning?" Asked the Headmaster.

Kirito bowed and said.

"Sir i apologize for interrupting your meeting but i would like to talk about my lodgings in the first year boot camp." He said.

"No worries young man. Arima and i were just catching up after a long time so you didn't disturb anything. Sit and explain what is wrong." He said pointing to the seat next to Arima. Kirito went and sat down next to Arima. The man didnt seem to recognize him which made him a bit angry. He did not show it.

"The Instructor has placed me into the Girls building despite the fact i am a male. This apparently makes the girls uncomfortable. _I would also like it_ if i could stay in the mens men's barracks as the atmosphere is awkward because of the fact that i am the only male there." The Headmaster looked to be in tought for a while.

"If this was last year i could help you with that. This year we decided to give the instructor full control over the first year in order to see how it worked out. So i have no ability to interfere what he does to the students. In the contract you signed while joining the academy we pointed out the fact that you would have the chance to be killed. Humiliated. Etc. And you basically gave up all of your basic human rights for a year in order to experience the harshest yet most effective method to teach investigators discipline. I cannot help you in anyway on this matter. Should you need anything that doesnt involve the bootcamp you can come to me. I'm sorry." The Headmaster said after his speech. Kirito didnt remember what he agreed to in the documents. He had just signed it. After all he would learn to kill ghouls. He would pay anything for that. His rights weren't important in the grand scheme of things.

"I might be able to help you with that." Arima butted in. "I knew the instructor personally. We went on a lot of raids together." He said. The Headmaster looked to be in tought for a moment.

"Alright then Arima i trust that you can talk some sense into him" The Headmaster said as Arima walked off. "Well then young man you should probably pack your belongings. It wont take Arima long to get Mr Matou to agree." Said the Headmaster.

"Thank you for your time sir." said Kirito as he left the room.

 ** _*Arima P.O.V*_**

I didn't expect to see him here but apparantly Matou is really excited about the fact that he gets control over an entire year. Better go talk to him before things start getting out of control.

"I shall be taking my leave" I said to my old friend James.

"Se you another time then. I hope that young man is as good as you made him out to be. I expect a lot from him." James said as i left the office.

Matou should be at the obstacle course so he can ambush new students and force them to do it. Really i wonder why he likes doing that.

 ** _*5 minutes later*_**

"Matou." I said from behind him causing him to attack me out of reflex. Expecting that i grabbed his leg and held it in place.

"Oh. Arima it's you. Really you should know better than to surprise fellow investigators." He said as he calmed down and stood on 2 legs again. "Anyway what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I came here to discuss the lodgings of a student. He is about this tall with black hair." now that i think about it Kirito looks a lot like a girl.

"Yea the little girly boy. What is it?" He seemes to be getting agitated. I wonder why.

"I would appreciate it if his lodgings could be arranged together with the rest of the male trainees." I said.

"Sorry but i control the first year and that seemed appropriate to me." He seems pretty set on his idea.

"I would appreciate it if he could be put together with the other men." I repeated calmly. It always worked on him when we were working together.

He started sweating for some reason. It wasnt that hot to be honest i wonder if he was training before i got here.

"Fine damnit i will change his lodgings." He accepted. Good.

"I shall be taking my leave then." I said. Now i have to go and get XI checked. It has been acting weird lately.

"Good grief what a scary guy." Matou said as he saw Arima get out of hearing distance.

 ** _*Third Person with Jesus-Kun*_**

Kirito was packing his belongings when Matou entered the barracks.

"Take your stuff and get to the mens side you dipshit." He said.

"Yes sir." Was Kirito's eerie calm response.

 ** _*_** ** _One and a Half hours later_** ** _*_**

"ALRIGHT YOU BAGS OF WORHLESS SHIT! THIS IS YOUR FIRST ACTUAL DAY OF TRAINING AND IF I SEE ANY OF YOU GUYS SLACKING OFF I WILL SHOVE A WHOLE RINKAKU QUINQUE UP YOUR ASS!" The instructor seemed pretty into it today.

"NOW YOU WILL FIRST PASS THE OBSTACLE COURSE! IF ANY OF YOU FUCKS MANAGE TO FUCK IT UP YOU'RE ON CLEANING DUTY **AND** YOU HAVE TO DO IT _AGAIN_ UNDERSTOOD!?" He demanded.

"YES SIR" He got a response.

Everyone was confident untill they saw the obstacle course. It was at least a kilometer long and it was a deathtrap. There was even a part where you had to do wallrun or you would fall into wooden spikes. Kirito now realized why they had to give up their human rights for the academy.

There was a loud bang that came fromm the instructor. He was holding a gun in his hand. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR START YOU FUCKS!" He shouted. Everyone started running. There were a lot of people that failed and had to try again but Kirito and Sinon were lucky because they were used to this kind of thing.

In the end a lot of people had to clean the barracks and a few of them were sent to the infirmary. Jesus kun being Jesus kun he didnt have to do punishment.

The rest of the year went along theese lines as the practitioners were forced to go beyond their best and mold their bodies perfectly so that they would not be annihilated by ghouls on their first encounter.

 ***3 months later***

Kirito was outside the campus on an errand. He was to get groceries for Mr. Matou. He found the closest grocery store got what was asked of him and left swiftly.

He decided to get a shortcut through the alleyways because he had wasted a lot of time finding the place and he didnt want to get a headbut from the instructor.

As he was walking down the narrow alley he heard footsteps coming ftom behind him. He looked at the source and immediately ducked as a glowing green kagune pierced the wall to his right. He looked at the ghoul and saw it was a rinkaku. The ghoul tugged at his rinkaku and freed it from the wall. From what Kirito knew rinkaku were the most brittle kagune. So he had an idea.

He put his back to the wall and acted scared. The ghould cackled and smashed his kagune towards Kirito who expected it and jumped to the side. The kaguna had gotten stuck in the wall. Kirito used his metallic arm and hit it at its thinnest point. It broke off and the ghould was sent tumbling back.

He grabbed the broken rinkaku and pulled it free from the wall and looked at the downed ghoul who was still sitting on his butt unsure what happened. He moved his arm back as if throwing a pick and hurled the sharp rinkaku piece at the ghouls skull. It pierced in and killed the ghoul. Kirito looked at the corpse he created. He walked over grabbed the rinkaku and stabbed the ghoul on the head again to make sure then he stabbed _again and again and again_.

Just as he went for another stab on the unrecognizable mess that used to be the ghouls head a hand grabbed him. He sent a hate filled gaze to whoever dared to stop him only to realize it was Mr Matou.

"What the fuck are you doing kid?" He asked "You have been missing for 2 hours and i find you with a dead ghoul under you stabbing it to your hearts content. Come on we're going to the school you have explaining to do." He said as he brought out his phone and sent a few texts as he took a few photos.

 ***At the a academy***

"So Mr Kirigaya how did you manage to take down and adult ghoul on your own. Without a quinque at that." Asked the academy principal.

"Well sir from what i saw and know from textbooks this Ghoul must have been starving as he was barely as strong as a normal human. He had a hard time getting his quinque out of the wall and it was a rinkaku. So i smashed it with my prosthetic and took it out of the wall before the ghoul recovered. I then killed him using it as only quinque and other rinkaku work on ghouls."

"Then mister Kirito can you explain to me why you kept smashing his head in to the pavement with the rinkaku?"

"I had heard that some ghould could recover from brain damage and i didnt want to risk it sir." Kirito lied.

The principal seemed intrigued. He knew the boy was lying yet he had so much potential. He just had to get over his mindless rage. At least he seemed to be able to manage it extremely well in combat for him to come up with such a good plan.

"Well i think you have shown an impressive amount of skill in dealing with an adult ghoul. We are expecting a lot from you young man."

"Thank you sir." Said Kirito as he got up and left.


End file.
